The present invention relates to a CPU heat dissipating apparatus for installation in a CPU to carry heat away from it, which comprises a metal PC board, a heat sink welded to the metal PC board, and a fan installed in the metal PC board within a circular opening on the heat sink.
The CPU of a computer system is the operation center, which release heat during its operation. Heat dissipating means is needed to carry heat away from the CPU during the operation of the computer system so that the operation of the CPU can be maintained normal, and the service life of the CPU can be prolonged. Regular heat dissipating means for this purpose generally comprise an aluminum mounting plate for fastening to the CPU, a heat sink and a fan and a fan drive-circuit respectively installed in the aluminum mounting plate. Because the substrate of the fan drive circuit is mounted on the aluminum mounting plate, much vertical installation space is required. If this structure of heat dissipating apparatus is used in a portable computer, it is difficult to spare a space in the portable computer for the installation of the heat dissipating apparatus. Furthermore, it is also difficult to install a fail-safe circuit in the heat dissipating apparatus for the protection of the fan.